


Go back to sleep

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tired Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstomach, frown and midnight.





	Go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write some pointless soft Sterek for a while, and today’s words fit very well for that, so here, have some pointless soft Sterek =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173581709482).)

Stiles tried to be quiet when he got home, since it was close to midnight and he knew Derek would be sleeping. He also knew it most likely wouldn’t make a difference, and when he quietly padded into the bedroom Derek frowned tiredly at him.

“Hey, babe, it’s just me, go back to sleep,” Stiles said.

Derek grunted something unintelligible, and when Stiles laid down next to him he pulled him close and put his head on his shoulder, his arm resting over Stiles’ stomach, then he sighed contentedly.

“M’kay,” he mumbled. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
